drgonzosfandomcom-20200214-history
2nd Annual No Mistake Steak Challenge
On Saturday, September 11th, be there at Dr. Gonzo's Mega Spicy Comestible Emporium at 122 Main Street in Worcester, to join the fiercely competitive teams and people just looking for a good time, congregating for the purpose of No Misteak STEAK! We will be debuting a special rule for this competition. Every competitor will be using the same cut and amount of steak from Worcester's own Fairway Beef; which cut to use is a mystery to be revealed at the event itself! The rules and regulations for EVERYONE, not just competitors, are listed below. 1: Contestants/teams must be on site and sign up within 90 minutes of the start time. 2: All contestants/teams must submit their recipes when signing up (Competition dishes must have at least one Dr. Gonzo product). A brief overview of the recipe, if not the full recipe, must be available for review. 3: All contestants/teams are responsible for their area of the Mashpit (we'll provide you with as many trash bags as you need and a diagram on how to get to the dumpster). Leaving food/trash overnight just encourages 'possums, vermin and folks looking for returnables... 4: Judges: the point system has to be weighed on the side of the dish vs. the story/bribe. I realize that the story/bribes are fun but the ultimate goal is eating a tasty plate of food. Judges decisions are final and they should be handled with the appropriate respect of someone willing to face a food coma but they too are to observe the "Cat In The Hat" Party rules and clean up after themselves (or face the wrath of the management...). 5: Discreet Lubrication: be responsible. BYO. Share. Smile and enjoy the event but remember that Monday is coming up and there are things to do. So don't be stupid. Remember: This is not a drinking event. This is a Grilling Competition. If it is your intent to come and strictly drink, go to the Salty Dog, Tammany Hall or the Irish Times. 6: There is a strict $5 entry fee for all non competitors* that must be adhered to. Our BYO "discreet lubrication" policy in effect and will be enforced. Non competitors are encouraged to attend (we need people's choice voters) but if you don't bring your own, turn around and had to the 'packie'. *judges, actual band members and official photographers are exempt. Thank you all for creating something truly unique here in Wooville. Your kind consideration in these matters will make for a smooth and fun event. The bar keeps being raised each month. The quality of the dishes keep getting better each month and yet there are few overall points separating 1st and 2nd place in the 2010 standings! The ultimate goal of this excercise is to communicate and educate folks on how to use the Dr. GONZO products in killer dishes (in a fun manner). Ultimately I would love to see the place packed with nothing but contestants, but you can make it happen with your continued support and camaraderie! Looking forward to the next one folks, hope you ALL can make it!